goodnightmrtomfandomcom-20200213-history
Review
I have read ''Goodnight Mister Tom ''written by Michelle Magorian and was first published 1981 by Kestrel books. This is a book for adolescents and is a Fictional novel. It starts with a boy named Willie who is evacuated from London. He is sent to the country. There he lives with Tom an old seemingly grumpy man. He learns a lot in the village he is sent to because in London his mother has keeping him isolated. He gets friends and lives happily but one day his mother gets sick and is forced to travel back. Tom and Willie grow a lot from the start of the book Willie is very shy and quiet and Tom is very closed because his wife and child passed away. When Willie first comes Tom does not like the idea of sheltering a evacuee in his own house. Willie is also scared of living with a stranger in an unfamiliar environment. But quickly they gain interest for each other. Tom helps Willie with all his problems and answer most of his questions and Willie helps Tom to be more open towards other people. Tom goes from being an old man who lives isolated from the other to a person who helps around in the village. You can say that he learns to love again. Willie learns loads of lessons about living, he goes from being a shy little boy who has no friends to a boy who is the centre of attention. He also gets lots of friends. Willie is an unrealistic character because his lack of knowledge of our world. Tom is a plausible character which could exist in real life. The book is written in third person and I don't believe it could have been written in any other way because if it were to be written in first person it would be to many scenes left out. For example if it were written in Tom's perspective the book would not have as many scenes with Willie when he is with his friends as Tom is not present. If it were written in the perspective of Willie it would be to hard explaining environments, objects and characters as Willie does not know a lot about our world, for example Sammy would be hard to have in it because Willie didn't even know what a dog was. I think the Author wrote this because of her acting carrer(see AUTHOR BIOGRAPHY). This could have inspired the drama and complicated friendship which is reflected in the novel. I think that just the evolution of the characters and the lessons you can learn from this book makes it worth reading it. I think Michelle could have some personal connection to the second World War as she writes so intensely about it. The Description in this book is very realistic, this does not only count for descriptions of environment but also for the ways the characters behave. The characters are not explained directly but revealed later on with time. This casts a shadow over characters. This is one of the the realistic effects; the effect of the unknown. I give this book 7/10 "best books" marks because of the creativity and drama which is waiting for you. I highly recommend anyone who can read to pick up this book. Category:This book is very intresting